Kimi to eien wo ikiyou
by Akero
Summary: Daisuke et Dark cohabite dans le même corps, alors qu'ils sont sur le point de trouver la vierge sacrée, Daisuke abandonne tout.
1. Chapter 1 Le diadème des jumelles ?

**Titre : **_Kimi to eien wo ikiyou _**  
Genre : **_Romance, thriller (ben ouais, y a quand même des enquêtes)_**  
Rating : **_K_**  
Persos : **_Daisuke Niwa, Dark Mousy, Emiko Niwa, Kosuke Niwa, Daiki Niwa, With, Eternité, Risa Harada, Riku Harada, Satoshi Hiwatari, Krad, Mayuka Sanshuu, Sakura Yuruke, et d'autres._**  
Couples :**_ Ben vous verrez mais bon y aura les couples de l'histoire de base déjà mais aussi le couple Daisuke, Dark Mayuka._**  
Magie : **_Oui_**  
Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent tous à leur auteur respectif c'est à dire Yukiru Sugisaku. A l'execption de Mayuka Sanshuu et Sakura Yuruke. _**  
**

**Chapitre I : « Le diadème des jumelles ? »**

« Aujourd'hui encore, le grand voleur fantôme Dark, vient d'annoncer sa prochain cible. Nous voici en directe du musée d'Azumano. Il n'est même pas encore l'heure que déjà toute la police est en éveillé. La cible de Dark, celle qu'il tentera de voler ce soir est le diadème des jumelles. A peine reçue voilà que Dark projette déjà de se l'approprier. Toute la ville est en émoi ! Au douze coup de minuit, après une semaine d'inactivité, Dark va enfin se montrer ! »

« Maman ! Pourquoi tu ne me préviens jamais lorsque tu envois des cartes ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi mon chéri, c'est ton grand-père ! »

« Grand-père ? »

Bonjour, je m'appelle Daisuke Niwa. Il y a deux mois et quelques jours, je me suis vu pour la première fois, me transformer en Dark. Vous savez, le voleur légendaire dont tout le monde parle à la TV. Mon ADN de voleur répond à mes sentiments amoureux. Vous trouvez ça étrange ? Vous avez peut-être raison. En fait, laissez moi vous expliquez. Il y a une fille, Harada-San dont je suis amoureux. Lorsque je pense trop à elle ou que j'ai un trop pleins de sentiments, l'ADN de Dark fait surface et c'est ainsi que je me transforme. Mais ma maman m'a dit que ça fonctionnait également dans l'autre sens. Lorsque je redeviens moi-même, c'est grâce aux sentiments qu'éprouve Dark pour la sœur jumelle d'Harada-San, Riku-San !

« Dai-Chan ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu va être en retard, dépêche toi, sinon tu vas rater ton train ! »

« Oh non … ! »

J'attrapai mon sac à la volée, ma biscotte entre les dents et sortis de la maison. J'étais encore en retard, et aujourd'hui, j'étais de corvée avec Hiwatari-Kun !

« Dai-Chan ! Tu oublies ton bento ! »

Je fis sur ces mots demi tour, pris avec douceur le bento des mains de ma maman et partis cette fois-ci à toute allure vers la gare de notre très chère ville. Je ne tarda pas a arriver à destination. Il y avait du monde. Je connaissais la plupart mais la personne que je vis en premier ne pouvait être que Harada-San ! Je sentais mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. C'était plus fort que moi. Il y a un mois et quelques, je lui avais fait part de mes sentiments mais je me suis pris un gros râteau. C'est pas comme ci je ne m'y attendais pas, seulement, ça me fait mal de devoir la considérer comme une amie. De plus, de plus … elle aime Dark ! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. La seule personne que je blâmais c'était cette enflure de Dark ! Il aimait Riku-San non ? Alors pourquoi me l'avoir voler ?

« Niwa-Kun ! »

Je reconnu tout de suite cette voix. C'était celle d'Harada-San !

« Niwa-Kun ! Ohayo ! »

« O … Ohayo gozaïmassu Harada-San ! »

« Tu as entendu, Dark-San a annoncé sa prochaine cible ! »

« Hum … »

Dark, Dark … Il n'en avait que pour Dark ! D'ailleurs dans ma classe, toutes les filles ne parlaient que de lui et disons que les garçons aussi en vérité. Saehara était le fils du commissaire et était toujours le premier au courant. Les filles comptaient d'ailleurs sur lui pour savoir tout.

« Niwa-Kun ? Ca va ? »

« Ah … euh … oui, oui ! » dis-je avec le plus grand de tout les sourire.

« Tu sais, aujourd'hui nous sommes le jours de la Saint Valentin et je t'ai préparé des cookies. Tiens »

Elle sortit de son sac un joli paquet jaune, aux rubans mauve et me le tendis. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à nouveau, je sentais la température augmenter au plus profond de moi. Je le sentais se mouvoir en moi mais je lutterais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper !

« A … Arigato Harada-San. »

Elle avait le plus beau de tous les sourires. Un sourire qui ne me laissais pas indifférent. Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela pour moi ? Par amitié sûrement … Je finis par parvenir à calmer cette tension au plus profond de moi et la remercia timidement. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, je n'étais plus tout à fait moi. J'étais trop gentil, trop tendu et peut-être pas assez souriant. Je n'y arrivais plus naturellement. J'avais une blessure au cœur, une blessure qui ne se cicatrisait pas. J'avais beau me dire que l'amitié c'était plus fort que l'amour, mais lorsqu'on est amoureux, on a beau se dire tant de choses, nous n'écoutons que les sentiments que nous dicte notre cœur.

Le train arriva enfin, et nous ne tardâmes pas à monter à bord. J'aimais beaucoup ce moment de la journée, je pouvais sentir la peau d'Harada-San sur la mienne, je pouvais la sentir tout contre moi. Ca ne durait que quelques minutes, mais ces quelques minutes était pour moi un bonheur sans limites.

« Tu crois recevoir combien de paquet, Niwa-Kun ? »

« Hum … ah … euh … je … je ne sais pas ! »

« Ne fais pas ton timide ! » dit-elle avant de rigoler très légèrement.

C'est vrai, aujourd'hui nous étions la Saint Valentin et c'était aujourd'hui que maman avait décidé qu'on sortirait Dark et moi. C'était de la folie ! Le diadème des jumelles hein ?


	2. Chapter 2 Dure matinée

**Chapitre II : « Dure matinée ! »**

« Ohayo Hiwatari-Kun. » dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« Tu es en avance Niwa-Kun. »

« Ah euh … Mais comme ça, nous avons notre temps non ? »

« Tu as raison. » dit-il en me désignant le tableau noir.

« La classe de musique et le salle des beaux art ? »

« Les portes sont déjà ouverte, tu n'auras plus de soucis comme la dernière fois. » me dit-il me regardant en coin. Je me sentis étrangement gêné, je savais qu'il me soupçonnait déjà depuis cette fois là et puis maintenant, la situation ne s'était pas vraiment arrangée …

Je sortis de la classe comme l'éclair et couru quelques secondes vers la classe de musique. Je me sentais dépité. Pourquoi devait-il agir comme cela avec moi ? Hiwatari-Kun était quelqu'un de très distant, il n'avait pas de réel ami. Si je n'étais pas Dark, très certainement que nous serions de bons amis mais là …

« Tu va lui donner ton paquet en main propre ? »

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Allez Mayu, ne fais pas ta timide, ça sera le premier pas ! »

« Ouais mais … »

Je regardais les deux jeunes filles avec un sourire chaleureux. C'était deux filles de ma classe, Mayuka Sanshuu, bonne élève, une camarade des deux sœurs Harada et sa meilleure amie Sakura Yuruke. Le regarde de Mayuka se crispa et elle détourna le regard automatiquement du mien quant à son amie, elle me regardait avec un étrange sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Sans perdre de temps j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de musique, les mains sur mes genoux, je respirais fortement, comme-ci j'étais essoufflé et pourtant, je n'avais même pas couru.

« C'était quoi ce regard ? » me questionnais-je à voix haute.

« Quel regard ? »

« Hi … Hiwatari-Kun ? » dis-je surpris, je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer.

« Tu es en avance mais tu ne fais rien ! »

« Ah … euh … si ! »

J'attrapai alors, une caisse et sortis de la classe en direction de l'entrepôt, là ou nous devions les apportées. Seulement, dans mon élan, je ne vis pas la marche et voilà que je dégringola les escaliers. Il y avait bien trop d'élèves présents que pour me réceptionner et de plus, je ne connaissais pas le contenu de ses cartons, je ne pouvais pas les lâcher.

« Oh Niwa, ça va ? »

Je reconnu la voix de Saehara qui m'aida à me relever. Mais comme-ci la chute ne m'avais pas suffit, en me relevant, je glissa sur une feuille de papier et me retrouve au dessus de Saehara mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il était rouge de honte. Ce n'était rien comparé à moi en tout cas ! Au final, je m'étais fait drôlement mal et je venais d'embrasser malencontreuse un garçon et ce garçon en plus, c'était Saehara ! Je voyais mon univers s'écrouler autour de moi. C'était injuste, pourquoi es ce que je n'embrassais que des garçons ? La première fois, c'était Hiwatari-Kun, à la piscine lorsque With s'était noyé. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas moi mais n'empêche que tout le monde l'avais vu. Et maintenant …, maintenant Saehara ?

« Go … Gomenasaï Saehara, je n'ai pas fait expert ! »

Je sentis qu'il déposa ses mains sur mes épaules et me secoua vivement de droite à gauche.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête Daisuke ? »

« Je … je … »

« Allez bouge toi ! »

Il me poussa et partit rapidement, quant à moi, je restais là, assis par terre, la caisse à mes côtés, le regard vide, choqué et exténué.

« Quelle journée ! » pensais-je avant de me relever et de continuer ma route jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

Pendant plus de 10 minutes, je ne fis que des allés retour, fessant très attention où je mettais les pieds. Je ne voulais plus jamais embrasser un garçon de ma vie, même pour tout l'or du monde, personne ne pourra me rendre mon premier baiser, jamais ! Je ne cessais de revoir ce baiser dans ma tête, j'en aurais hurlé si je pouvais, j'en aurais pleuré si je pouvais. J'étais dégoûté, désespéré, je ne parvenais pas à m'en remettre. De plus, cette fois-ci, c'était moi le fautif.

« Si je n'étais pas aussi maladroit, ça ne serai jamais arrivé ! » dis-je a voix haute.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et instantanément, je poussai un léger cri de stupeur avant de me retourner et de croiser le regard d'Hiwatari-Kun. J'aurais voulu voir n'import qui mais pas lui, il me rappelais trop Saehara !

« Ben qu'es ce que tu as ? Pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Mais je te regarde normalement ? »

« Va à l'infirmerie, je finirais tout seul ! Tu es brûlant ! » dit-il tout en passant une main sur mon front, prenant soin de bouger mes quelques mèches.

« Mais je vais bien, je peux continuer … ! »

« Va-y ! » dit-il, d'un ton clair et élevé.

Je ne m'attarda pas et me dirigea vers l'infirmerie sous le regard intense d'Hiwatari-Kun. Je traversa les couloirs et tomba cette fois-ci nez à nez avec Yuruke-San. Etrangement, elle était seule. D'habitude, elle ne quittait jamais sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait dans la lune, elle attendait devant les cassiers, quelque chose, quelqu'un. Elle se tourna vers moi, et cacha son paquet derrière son dos puis m'interpella avec le sourire.

« Niwa-Kun ! »

« O … Ohayo Yuruke-San. Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

« Euh oui … En fait, je voulais justement te voir. »

« Ah … Ah bon ? Pour … Pourquoi ? »

« Hé bien, je voulais te parler de Ma … »

« Ma ? »

Je la regarda perplexe. Elle s'était soudainement tue. Elle fixait l'entrée en silence, elle ne me regardait même plus. Je tournai les yeux vers la porte et qui je vis ? Saga Keiji ! Une expression dégoûtée s'installa sur mon visage. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée ! Après le coup avec Saehara voilà qu'il fallait que je voie ce pervers dégue ! Non, non, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me voit ! Sans m'en rendre réellement compte je m'étais déjà caché derrière les cassiers et j'observais la scène sans bouger, me fessant le plus discret possible.

« Saga-Kun … Je voulais te donner ceci ! » dit-elle en lui tendant son petit paquet. Il lui prit avec le sourire puis se pencha vers elle.

« Niwa-Kun n'était pas avec toi ? »

« Euh si, il était juste là ! »

Il tourna son regard vers les cassiers et malheureusement, nos regards se croisèrent.

« Zut ! » pensais-je avant de m'enfuir ou du moins d'essayer. Dans ma précipitation, je me pris le coin des cassier en plein dans la figure et je finis ma fuite au sol, toujours derrière les cassiers ou j'avais pris refuge quelques secondes auparavant, désormais découvert.

« Niwa-Kun ! » dit-il avant de me sauter au cou.

« Saga-Kun … Tu m'étrangles ! »

« Oh pardon. »

Il me laissa enfin respirer et s'assit à côtés de moi, posant ses yeux de pervers sur mon nombril, dont ma chemise, sous la chute l'avait mis à découvert. Je me releva alors, brusquement et m'éloigna de lui de quelques centimètres.

« Tu es libre ce soir ? » me demanda t-il sérieusement.

« Euh … euh … c'est que j'ai des choses à faire chez moi ! » je me sentais rougir, je me sentais nerveux. Il n'allait pas encore s'inviter chez moi. Je n'avais pas envie que With joue mon rôle. Lorsque With ne nous accompagnais pas moi et Dark, c'était plus dur et surtout plus long.

« Je vois … Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! » s'exclama t-il.

Je le regardais dépité. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris ! Je savais que lui aussi me soupçonnait, pourtant je pensais qu'il avait fini par croire cette mise en scène que maman avait pris soin de réaliser mais aparamant non. Lorsqu'il me croissait, il me regardait d'une façon étrange. Que faire pour me sortir de là ?

« Euh … Saga-Kun, je voulais te demander ? »

Ouf, merci Yuruke-San ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte mais elle me laissait une occasion de filer et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je fis le plus discrètement possible. J'avais beau avoir la poisse aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas un voleur pour rien, la discrétion et moi, ne fessions qu'un.

Je ne tardai pas à franchir la porte de la classe, essoufflé de ma course.

« Niwa-Kun, ça va mieux ? »

« Hum … oui, ce n'était rien. »

« Allez vous asseoir, nous reprenons le cours. »


	3. Chapter 3 Emotions

**Chapitre III : « Emotions. »**

Je m'étirais tout en sortant de la classe. Quatre heures interminables de cours venaient enfin de se terminer. Je ne fessais que me répéter que ce n'était très certainement pas mon jour. La St Valentin, cela me rendait très certainement nerveux. Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs, mon sac sur le dos, les mains dans poches jusqu'à la cour. Je prenais soin d'éviter les garçons comme les filles. J'étais songeur. Je me demandais combien de paquet avait bien pu recevoir Risa San et même sa sœur jumelle, Riku San. Je soupirais avant d'arriver enfin dans la cour. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, nous laissant encore croire à l'été radieux de ces vacances déjà finies. Je marchais vers le fond de la cour, là ou je savais que je pourrais resté seul, là ou j'avais pris pour habitude lorsque With m'accompagnait au collège d'aller, là ou les rayons du soleil pourraient me bercer tranquillement.

Je m'installai tranquillement sur un petit banc blanc, en dessous d'un cerisier encore en fleures. Je sortis de mon sac mon repas que maman m'avait préparer et me préparai à le manger. J'haussai les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Le soleil traversait le feuillage de l'arbre, laissant transparaître les nuages blancs mêlés à ce fond bleu azur presque parfait. Au loin, je pouvais distinguer quelques petits nuages gris. Très certainement allait-il pleuvoir ce soir ou bien demain. Je baissai les yeux et regarda mes mains silencieusement. Encore aujourd'hui, j'avais dû mal à accepter ma nouvelle vie. Je savais bien que je devais m'y faire, que Dark fessait dorénavant partis de moi. Que voler des œuvres d'art était devenu ou allait devenir une habitude. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que ma vie prendrait ainsi un tournant aussi important. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi si je me fessais prendre ? Grand-père m'avait expliqué que pour redevenir moi-même, il fallait que je trouve la vierge sacrée. Celle qui m'aimerais tel que je suis, qui n'aurais pas peur de ce secret. Si Harada San le savait, m'aimerait-elle pour ce que je suis et non rien que pour Dark ? Comment le savoir ?

Je finis par ouvrir ma boite à repas et tout à mon aise, dégustai le bento que ma maman m'avait tout spécialement concocté. « Il faut que tu sois fort Daisuke. Pour Dark mais aussi pour ton bien être. » me disait-elle sans cesse. Peut-être se rendait-elle compte à quel point ses métamorphoses m'étaient difficile. Je savais très bien qu'elle m'avait tant désirée. Elle avait plus que qui conque souhaiter devenir la mère du très légendaire voleur fantôme et même si parfois je me sens moins important que mon deuxième moi, je sais bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas plus que moi. « Je deviendrais fort maman, je réaliserai ton vœu ! » pensais-je. Le sourire me revint. Je finis mon repas et partis en courant vers le collège. Les deux dernières heures nous aurions natation, et je préférais y déposer mes affaires avant de, par malchance, tomber dans le vestiaire des filles. Saehara et ses plans foireux … J'entrais dans les vestiaires. Il y avait déjà deux trois sacs aux sols. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à vouloir me débarrasser de quelques grammes. Si seulement nous pouvions nous aussi avoir des cassiers. Tant pis …

Je sortis et repartit vers la cour. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt sonner et si j'avais eut plus de temps, très certaine serais-je monté sur le toit mais le temps ne me suffisait plus.

« Niwa-Kun ! »

Je leva la tête du sol et je l'aperçu. Elle qui fessait battre mon cœur si fort, elle qui me fessait perdre tous mes moyens. J'étais encore tout embrouiller. Toutes les questions que je m'étais posé cette après-midi ressurgissaient dans ma tête. Devais-je lui dire la vérité à propos de moi et de Dark ?

« Harada-San … Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire … »

« Je t'écoute, Niwa-Kun. »

« En fait, je suis … je suis … »

Je tentais tant bien que mal de clore ma bouche. Je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus ! Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer précipitamment. J'avais soudainement dû mal à respirer. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu es … ? »

« Je suis … Je suis … Da … »

Non ! Je ne parvenais à retenir mes mots. J'avais beau me retenir, mes mots semblaient maître d'eux même, comme si il voulait d'eux même tout dévoiler. Je ne pouvais pas ! Harada-San n'est pas ma vierge sacrée, que je veuille ou non, c'était ainsi et je devais m'y soumettre, faire taire mes sentiments, même si cela était dur. Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, je partis le plus vite possible sans me retourner.

« Pardonne moi Harada-San, j'ai tricher. » pensais-je.

« Niwa-Kun ! Niwa-Kun ! »

« Non, j'ai pris ma décision. » pensais-je cette fois-ci à voix haute avant de disparaître dans les toilettes pour garçons.

« Tu as bien fais Daisuke. Tu nous aurais mis dans un beau pétrin si tu lui avais révélé notre identité. »

« Je n'y pouvais rien, je ne parvenais pas à me taire. »

« C'est parce que au fond de toi, tu voulais qu'elle t'accepter, qu'elle me remplace pas vrai ? »

Ce qui devais arriver était enfin arriver. Je n'étais plus moi, j'avais laissé la place à Dark. Il s'appuya contre la porte des toilettes, se passant délicatement une main dans les cheveux puis secoua sa tête lentement avant de sourire.

« Dark … ? Tu crois qu'elle m'aura cru ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je suis unique pour elle. »

« Arrête de faire ton malin ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'humour mon petit Daisuke ? »

« Je t'y verrai toi à ma place. »

La sonnerie fini par retentir. Si seulement, quelques secondes plutôt elle avait battue de ses carillons. Non ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Trêve de bavardage, rend-moi mon corps Dark ! »

« C'est pas aussi simple … »

« Mais oui, Riku-San est la clef ! Cherche dans mon porte feuille, je dois bien avoir une photo d'elle non ? Par pitié … ! »

Il s'exécuta mais à mon plus grand malheur, je n'avais en ma possession aucune photo de Riku-San. Pourquoi, pourquoi tout allait de travers ? Je suis certain que le rang est déjà monter en classe. Oh non … ! Maintenant que j'y pense, nous avions géographie à cette heure-ci.

« Qu'es ce qu'on fait Daisuke ? Daisuke … ? »

« Maman … Au secours … ! »

« Hé ressaisi toi Daisuke ! Tu vas quand même pas pleurer ! Tu en as vu des pires. »

« C'est vrai mais … mais la prof de géographie est impitoyable ! Elle va certainement me coller une punition. »

« Seulement ça ? Moi qui croyais que tu t'inquiétais réellement. »

« Je suis très inquiet ! »

« Pour la punition ou pour notre situation ? Ne va pas croire que ça m'amuse. Dans de telles circonstances, je ne peux rien faire … Si seulement nous avions simplement permutés nos personnalités, j'assurais. »

« Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute ! »

« Bon, on va pas se prendre la tête maintenant. C'est une solution qu'il nous faut. »

« Non, un miracle ! »

« Ne sois pas défaitiste, on va trouver une solution. »


End file.
